


In his Master´s service

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent Adler is being investigated by the FBI, Peter is undercover in his organization when he meets Vincent Adler´s most prized slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new Master

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills the ‘Forced to hurt someone’ square on my H/C bingo card.
> 
> I wrote this story some time ago and it was in my WIP folder. When I saw Kanarek13´s 'Private show' (http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/179608.html), I was in awe of the way she portraited Peter. That is how I imagined Peter being undercover at Adler´s.

“Kneel.”

Neal gracefully gets on his knees. His trainer has informed him that his owner has given him as a present to a friend of his. This is not an uncommon gesture between the rich and famous. He must be a very good friend or very influential to be given a slave, especially a high end slave like Neal.

“Present.”

Neal takes the ordered position and takes care to be on his best behavior. He is dressed in his slave whites, the traditional attire. Most slave owners don´t care for the whites and dress their slaves in normal clothing, but among the elite, the tradition is still practiced. The whites are of the highest quality money can buy and many commoners will never wear such fine linnen. His slave collar is made of white gold set with saphires to match the color of his eyes. Neal is not only claimed with a collar, he also wears matching wrist and ankle restraints. When he was bought, he had been sedated for the collaring. By the time he woke it was all done. The collar, manacles and anklets have no locks, they weren´t meant to come off.

Neal´s mind snapped back to reality when he hears someone walks towards him. The steps echo in the marble hallway where he is kneeling.

A pair of brown riding boots come into his limited field of vision. He keeps his eyes downcast although he would like to see his new Master.

A crack of a riding crop against the man´s boots startels Neal. Leather gloved hands grab his chin and force his head up. It takes a moment for it to sink in that he is looking into the face of his new Master. He is a handsome man, in his early forties and dressed to the nines. The moment he is released, he drops his eyes again.

Another man enters and Neal can feel hand on his collar. A couple of seconds later, the collar is removed. Next are the wrist and ankle restraints.

His new Master places a leather collar around his neck. Neal is a bit disappointed by such a common collar but keeps his face in check.

“Get up and go to the limo, you are my properity now.”

“Follow”

Neal stays three steps to the left of his new Master as he walks to the waiting limo. He is made to kneel on the floor of the car. His former Master was never really strickt, he liked to spoil his most prized slave, Neal would never have embarrassed his Master by doing something inappropriate.

However, it was obvious that his new Master was keen on proper slave etiquette, so Neal waited kneeling on the floor of the car.

When his Master takes a seat in the back of the limo, it is immediately clear to Neal what his new life is going to look like. His Master opens his pants and just says. “Don´t use your hands or I will restrain them.”

Neal does his best to give a good blowjob, but kneeling in a moving car and not using your hands, doesn´t make it easy. But he gets the job done and his Master comes in his mouth and Neal makes sure he swallows every drop of come.

“Good job. Present.”

Neal takes the position, intertwining his hands behind his head.

After about thirty minutes they arrive in an underground garage. Master gets out of the car and a slavekeeper enters the car. He attaches a leather collar around Neal´s neck and snicks a leash to the D-ring.

“Heel.”

Neal is led into an elevator; he can see it is a dedicated elevator to the penthouse. When they enter the penthouse, Neal is dumbfounded by the view. Hs new Master must be very wealthy. But before he gets to enjoy the view, he is pulled into a room. He messed up, he didn´t follow the keeper, distracted by the view. He will probably be punished for it. The room they enter is clearly the Master bedroom. It doesn´t surprises Neal; he is used to warm his Master´s bed.

However, to his horror, he sees a cage in the corner of the room and inside is a dogbed. The cage is big enough for a man, but still. He has never felt so humiliated in his life.

“Crawl.”

He crawls in the cage and the door is closed behind him. He curls up on the dogbed. He turns and looks at the keeper.

“Speak.”

“Please, keeper, what have I done to offend my Master?” Neal pleads.

“Nothing Neal, you are a good boy, but this is the way Master Vincent´s favorite is treated.” He looks with a proud look in his eyes. “Don´t worry, you did good.”

A couple of hours later, the keeper enters the room, unlocks the cage and attaches the leash again. Without a word, Neal is walked through his new home. He stays in Follow position. When they enter the dining room, Neal realizes it must be evening already because his stomach growls. The keeper can´t hide a small smile.

“Hungry?”

Neal just nods.

“Words.”

“Yes Master, I´m hungry.” Neal says softly.

His appetite however is gone and his stomach turns when he sees the golden dogbowl next to the head of the table.

The keeper attaches his leash to the chair. He snaps his fingers and points at the cushion. Within a couple of minutes, Master Vincent enters the dining room, takes a seat in the chair, he hasn´t acknowledged Neal.

Almost immediately after he sits down, a butler appears with a bottle of wine and a maid carries in a plate filled with delicious smelling foods.

Neal stomach rumbles again when he smells the food. Master Vincent laughs at the sound. He pets Neal´s head and Neal sighs in relief. Master is not mad.

“Don´t worry, you don´t have to eat from the bowl. It is just to remind you that only good slaves are being hand fed. He holds out a bite size piece of meat and Neal reaches to take it.

“No Neal, I told you before, don´t use your hands or I will restraint them.”

Neal gracefully eats the piece out of his Master hands. He gets fed this way until he is full with the occasional sip of wine, which turns out to be an excellent vintage. After dinner his Master gets up and leaves the room without another word. The keeper comes in and takes Neal to the bathroom. Two slavegirls are already there and strip Neal. He is bathed and groomed, the girls don´t talk at all during their work and leave when they are done. The keeper comes back in and takes the leash, pulling Neal to his feet. Neal is still not used to being led everywhere, his former Master never used a leash.

He is returned back to the Master bedroom and his collar is attached with a short leather strap to one of the bed poles. A gag is placed in his mouth, no other restraints are used but he is attached to the pole, so he doesn´t have much slack to move.

Neal feels that the keeper stands behind him and then feels cold lube being spread between his ass cheeks. At least his Master isn´t planning on taking him dry, Neal has heard stories. The keeper leaves the bedroom and soon afterwards Master Vincent enters. He is now wearing black riding boots with black pants and a black silk shirt. He looks gorgeous.

Master Vincent walks towards his back and before Neal wonders what is going to happen next, a riding crop comes down on his ass.

“Fold.”

Neal immediately follows the command; he is surprised by the force of the blow and the pain. He hopes it will only be a few swats, but soon Neal stops counting. He knows that the swats sting more than really hurt him. Master will probably not even break skin. Master like him like the control the crop gives them. When his ass feels red, his Master kneels behind him and he is fucked in a surprisingly gently way. He soon feels his Master shudder through his orgasm. The collar is released and the slave keeper takes him back to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Ointment is applied on the welts, but it feels worse than it is.

“Master didn´t break any skin, so this ointment will cool the heat.” Keeper says gently. Neal is exhausted and just wants to curl up in bed. He is taken back to the bedroom where his Master is already sleeping by the sound of the snoring. He is put in his cage and Neal curles up on his soft slavebed, keeper places an even softer prewarmed blanket over him and Neal is almost asleep immediately.

The next morning, he is pulled out of his sleep as the keeper pulls on his leash. As he is still gagged, the indignant sound he lets out is muffled.

“Kneel” keeper whispers.

He kneels next to the bed and his wrists are locked together behind his back. His wrists are attached to his ankles, so his sort of hogtied on his knees. The gag is replaced by a ring gag. He is still sleepdrunk and sore from last night. At first nothing happens and Neal starts to figid, the hard wood floor is uncomfortable to kneel on and he starts drooling, he always hates the drooling part, but a hand is placed on his shoulder by keeper and he stills.

When the alarm chimes, Master Vincent wakes and he smiles when he sees his slave kneeling next to his bed. He gets up and Neal can see his impressive erection for the very first time. He tries to swallow around the ring gag but can´t stop the drooling. His Master looks appreciativey and shoves his dick into Neal´s open mouth. Neal can´t do anything but to let his Master fuck his face. He learned at a very young age not to gag when he is deep throated. Masters never like that, so he swallows when Master Vincent comes in his mouth. “Good boy.” His Master murmurs before walking towards the bathroom. His keeper returns and unties him and he is taken to the prep room.

“Examination.”

Neal assums the position when a nurse comes in to take care of the welts, but after some close inspection she tells the keeper what he had told Neal before, no skin is broken en there is no evidence of tearing. She applies some new ointment to relief the discomfort. Neal is then taken into the diningroom, but Master Vincent already left, so Neal is fed a delicious breakfast in the dogbowl.

The rest of the day, Neal is allowed to rest in the slave preproom, it has a large luxurious bed and Neal naps a lot. The kepper has asked if there is something he likes to do and Neal has told him he likes to draw. Before lunch, Neal is giving high quality paper and pencils. He is fed lunch and afterwards he is told that Master Vincent wil entertain guests, so he is prepped. He is bathed, groomed and shaven, and finally dressed in white silk drawstring pants. The leather collar is replaced by a steel shackled one. When it is dinnertime, Neal is led to the cushion next to his Master´s chair.

Neal stays in position while his Master enters with his guests. He acknowledges Neal by racking his fingers through Neal´s hair. Neal keeps his eyes on the floor but hears the compliments the guests give his Master on the beauty of his slave. That makes Neal feel good. Again, Master Vincent hand feeds him his dinner.

They quickly fall into a routine. Whenever Master Vincent is not home, Neal is taken care of by keeper and the nurse. He is fed in the dogbowl. If Master Vincent is home, he is hand fed by his Master unless he is being punished, which is not often since Neal knows how to behave. That is why is he revered by Master and his guests.

Neal is excercised; he has to run on the threadmill or swims in the private swimming pool. The slavekeeper also refreshes the commands. Neal is of course trained in them, but his former Master never used them and keeper has tested him and wasn´t satisfied.

Three days later Neal is taken too the prep room in the late afternoon, a definite sign that his Master is entertaining guests tonight.

Neal makes sure he is on his best behavior. After dinner, Neal is led back to the Master bedroom.

“Present for binding.” Keeper orders.

He is tied spread-eagled on the bed, face down. The penis gag makes sure he wont´t be able to vocalize and makes it hard to swallow. Neal waits for his Master, but it seems to take forever and Neal eventually falls asleep. He wakes because of the searing pain across his back. He screams and even the gag can´t really muffle all the sound. He receives 9 more streaks. Tears stain his face when he feels Master Vincent mount him. He is particular brutal this evening. Neal can smell the alcohol on his breath when he bends over to kiss Neal. When his Master comes, he pulls out and leaves, leaving Neal restrained on the bed. When nobody comes for him, he evntually falls asleep. He doesn´t notices when keeper comes to untie him and checks if his breating his hindered by the gag. He is rearranged in a more comfortable position and covered with a blanket. In the morning, the nurse comes in and gently wakes him before taking him to the prep room. One of the girls washes Neal before the nurse takes care of his back.

Neal doesn´t need to ask why Master whipped him. It was all his fault, he fell asleep, he knows better. He lives to give his Master pleasure. He has failed his Master.

The rest of the day, Neal is kept in his cage and he is grateful. He sleeps most of the day. Apparently there are no house guests and Master also left, because a dogbowl is placed inside his cage.

The next morning Neal is pulled out of his cage and he needs to take care of Master Vincent´s morning erection. Neal is surprised to see a beautiful woman at the breakfast table. She compliments Vincent on his well trained beautiful slave. She asks if he she can use him and to his shock, Master agrees. She is allowed to take him with her as he will be out of the country for the week anyway. Neal is still kneeling next to his Master, mind reeling when he feels a sting in his arm and the world just drops from beneath him.


	2. Undercover

When Neal wakes up, he is in an unfamiliar room. His head is stuffy and he feels nauseated. The womand he saw earlier comes into the room and smiles as she sees he is awake.

“Hello there, beautiful boy, how are you feeling?” she asks in a pleasant tone.

Neal remains silent, he is not sure on how to react. He has never been lent out before and he is unsure how he feels about it.

“Speak boy.” Her tone has become harder.

“I´m fine, Mistress.” He whispers.

“Good, I need you in top condition.”

A man enters and introduces himself as Neville, he is Mistress Paula´s slave keeper. He takes Neal to the bathroom and starts cleaning Neal. When he is done, a posture collar is fastened around his neck and a leash attached.

The keeper taps his leg and Neal follows him into another room. When they enter it, Neal stops at the threshold, and he is pulled out of balance. Neal´s breath hitches in his throat; they are standing in a BDSM dungeon. Neal was trained as a pleasure slave, but never for hardcore playing. His former Master wasn´t into it.

“Center kneel.”

Neal goes down on his knees but can´t surpress the shivering while he waits.

When Mistress Paula enters, she looks exquisite, she is wearing a high-end lingerie set and it looks stunning on her.

“Up.” She demands.

“Present.”

Neal presents her his wrists but can´t stop the fear showing in his eyes.

“You’re a good boy, don´t worry. You will be good for me.”

She attaches leather wrist restraints and his arms are pulled above his head. She also places a ball gag between his teeth and binds a blindfold. Neal´s breathing picks up as his anxiety increases.

Neal lets out a muffled groan when she fastens nipple clamps. The sensation is a strange mix beteen pain and pleasure and a blush is creeping in his cheeks. He has never been used like this and he isn´t sure if he likes it. But it is not his places to question his Masters.

Mistress Paula walkes around him, probably admiring him. He can hear her heels clicking on the hard wood floor. She stops behind him and he yelps when something swats him on his ass and thighs. It is a crop of some sort and it hurts. Neal has been whipped before, but that was as a punishment, not to amuse his Master.

Neal gasps when something solid and cold is pushed inside of him. It feels like a steel plug and it is big. When Mistress Paula hits his ass now, the plug shifts and Neal moans. It is hitting his prostate and he can feel himself getting hard.

“Good boy.” Mistress Paula caresses his flanks.

Neal can hear someone else entering the room. He can hear shuffling in front of him.

“Kneel.”

As he is tied up, he assumes Mistress Paula commands another slave. He waits what is going to happen, when a cock ring is placed around his penis. The next thing he knows, his cock is taken into someone´s mouth. And the person is wearing a ring gag, as he can feel the cold metal shafing against his cock. Neal has to concentrate to not try to fuck the other´s person´s mouth as he wants to come. He also realizes that he isn´t going to come with the cock ring in place and his Mistress hasn´t told him to come yet. Pleasure is slowly changing in discomfort.

It seems like ages before Mistress order him. “Come for me beautiful boy.”

Suddenly the cock ring and the clamps are removed and Neal comes just from the shear pain when bloodflow returns in his nipples. When he comes down from his orgasm, he hangs limply from the restraints. But he is not released. The buttplug is replaced with a bigger one and other nipple clamps attached, Neal winces.

He jumps when the first surge of electricity hits him. He screams, but the harder he screams, the longer the surge.

He is no longer coherent when he is released by the keeper. He is taken to a bathroom and placed in a warm bath while he is being cleaned. Afterwards he is dried off with a fluffy towel. Keeper tells him to open up and he is fed a Tylenol and some water. He is then led to his Mistress bed where she is waiting for him. She pulls his head into her lap and tells him what a good pet he was while she caresses him. He falls asleep listening to her compliments.

 

* * *

 

When the week is over, Neal is returned to Master Vincent. Not that he was aware, he was sedated for the transport.

Now he is kneeling next to his Master. Mistress Paula has made sure to inflict the most pain without damage and Master Vincent seems pleased with Neal when he hears Paula rave about their playtime and compliments Vincent on how perfect his pet is. Neal doesn´t have to eat out of the bowl that night and is once again hand fed by his Master.

The playtime is increasing in frequency and Neal is lent out to important friends and business partners of his Master. Some are them are looking to spend some time with a beautiful slave, some are more into hard core stuff, but they all seem to be instructed not to cause damage to Neal.

One evening, when Neal is led into the dining room, he notices a new guest. The man looks like a business partner but Neal can´t get a good look as the keeper taps his leg and Neal gracefully gets on his knees to his regular spot. His leash is attached and Master Vincent enters the room.

“Welcome Peter, I hope you had a good flight.” Vincent takes his seat while introducing Peter to the other guests. The food is brought in and the guests have an entertaining meal. Neal is handfed by his Master and even allowed a couple of sips of wine. When dinner is over he is order to follow into the library. The new guest is sitting in one of the couches and is studying him.

“Display.”

Neal displays his body to the guests and keeps the position. It is uncomfortable but he knows he will have to assume this position until his Master releases him. This is Master Vincent showing off to his guests.

After a tideous and strainging two hours he is relieved of his duties.

“Dismissed stand.”

Neal backs away from his Master facing him to the threshold and then turns. It doesn´t surprise him that keeper is waiting at the 10 feet mark. He leads Neal back to his cage, after a trip to the bathroom and the standard cleaning, where he falls asleep almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, he is woken by the keeper and by the feel and looks of it, it is much ealier than Master Vincent normally acquires his services.

The two slavegirls that bath him are already waiting for him, his leash is attached to the pole in the middle of the bathroom and the girls start working. He is washed, brushed, blow dried and prepared for duty. His flaccid penis is locked in a cock cage and a spider gag placed between his teeth. His wrists are restraints in arm binders, pushing his chest out. Next come the nipple clamps and Neal groans around the ring that makes him drool. To finish things off, a posture collar that fits over his collar is fastened. The collar makes sure that he can´t move his head and it keeps his chin lifted. Master Vincent has never had him prepared like this, but he is not brought to the Master bedroom, but to one of the guestrooms.

When they enter, it is still dark and quiet; the person in the room is apparently still asleep as Neal can hear a soft snore. The keeper positions Neal next to the bed on the side of the sleeper. He is motioned to kneel, and when he is in position, the arm binders are fastened to his ankle restraints. There is no way he can get up now, the position is uncomfortable, but he has had worse with this Master and he guesses that is sort of the point.

About thirty minutes later the sleeper is stiring and clearly waking up. When he finally sits up, Neal can see it is the new guest. It is only now that the man notices that he is not alone in the room and he looks shocked.

“Doesn´t he make a pretty picture? Don´t look so shocked Peter, I am offering you my most prized slave as a token of my faith in our deal. Let me enjoy watching you fuck his pretty face. I saw how you looked at him last night.” Vincent chuckles.

Peter looks unsure and wants to wave Vincent of when he gets up.

“Or do you have something to hide? Yesterday evening you told me you would enjoy some playtime with Neal, well, here he is. I had him prepared to your likings or was I misinformed?”

“No, you did your research correct. I like it when they are restrained like this.”

Peter can´t think of a reason to get out of this without Vincent getting suspiscious.

“I will go wash up.” Peter tries.

“No need, Neal is trained in taking morning wood.”

Peter gets up and stands before Neal, his morning erection is flagging, but as soon as he shuffs his cock in Neal´s open mouth, he gets harder than he could have imagined.

“Look at me boy.” He orders and Neal looks up at him through his lashes. God, he is really gorgeous. Peter shoves his cock deeper until he feels Neal´s nose against his pubes. Peter compliments Neal for having almost no gag reflex before pulling back. He keeps fucking Neal´s face and just before he comes, he slowes down and he can feel Neal using his tongue to get him over the edge. Neal is very skilled and soon he spills his come down Neal´s throat, who swallows everything.

“That was… wow.” Peter babbles while dropping back on the bed. He catches a glimps of Neal and sees the tears that stain his face and feels guilty. He is the one who caused those tears.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself, Peter. Let´s talk business. Oh, don´t look so guilty, the tears are just in involuntary side effect of deep throating.” Adler leaves the room and the keeper comes to unbuckle Neal, leaving Peter alone in his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Peter occasionally visists Vincent and if he stays over, Neal is waiting for him in the morning. Secretly, Peter enjoys his time with Neal, even is he feels guilty of using him.

Months pass…

Today Mistress Paula brought her prime slave girl, she asked Master Vincent to force breed Neal with her bitch. The girl is tied to a spanking bench and is crying when Neal is brought into the room. When he sees the girl he starts resisting. They try to force Neal on her, and with his erection trapped with a cock ring, and his hand tied behind his back, they almost succees, but as he keeps resisting until his Master drags him of the girl and starts whipping him.

Master Vincent is furious, he keeps hitting Neal until he passes out. When Neal goes limp, Vincent loses interest and leaves the room to go appoligize to Paula. That is the moment the FBI storms Vincent Adler´s home and arrests him for a Ponzi-scheme, fraud, forgery, and some other minor charges.

While Adler is taken in, all his slaves are confiscated and transported to the slave center. But Peter is looking for Neal and he hasn´t seen him. Maybe he is lent out. But other agents check out the penthouse and they find a playroom, Peter didn´t know the existence of. Inside they find a seriously hurt Neal. He is taken by medics from the slave center.


	3. A new master

The next day, Peter visits the medical ward of the slave center and is appaled by the conditions. When he finds Neal, he is lying in a shabby bed that can barely be called a bed. They put him on his stomach as his back is one mess of bloody and oozing welts. Neal is clearly in distress, there are deep pain lines in his face and he moans softly in his sleep.

“Can’t you give him something for the pain?”

“I am sorry agent Burke, this slave is brought in without his Master, so we can´tgive him anything.” The nurse says coldly.

Peter can´t believe his ears, an abused slave is brought in because his Master is arrested but his slave can’t be given pain medication.

Peter leaves the center and calls in favors with a judge he knows. Before end of business Peter returns to the medical ward with a document that states that he has the power of attorney over Neal Caffrey, slave IDnumber 6359674. The slave belongs to him now.

He has Neal transported to his home and he asked a friend who is a doctor to come over. He knows he will treat a slave in need. Ryan examines Neal and injects a strong painkiller. Peter can see the tension drain from Neal´s unconscious body. Peter and Ryan clean the wounds and bandage them. An IV is inserted and antibiotics administered. Peter gets instructions how to connect new IV-bags. Ryan leaves more antibiotics, and pain medication and instructions to monitor Neal´s temperature, because at the moment it is way too high.

When Neal seems to be resting comfortably in the guest bedroom, the two men go downstairs for a beer. El is working some wedding so she won´t be home soon. Before Dinner, Peter checks on Neal, the antibiotics are depleted so Peter hangs a new bag on the IV-pole. Neal doesn´t seem to be in pain, so de decides against more pain killers. When the ear thermometer beeps, Peter checks it and it reads 101.2, not good. Hopefully the antibiotics will kick in soon.

Peter checks Neal´s back, some of the wounds seem to be healing, other´s are still red and thick. Peter puts the ointment Ryan has given him on the welts. During all of this, Neal doesn´t stir. When Peter is finished, he goes down to prepare diner and feed Satchmo.

He is watching a game after dinner when he hears moaning upstairs. He takes the stairs two steps at a time and finds Neal trashing in the bed, his face flushed and his hair plastered against his head.

This can´t be good. Peter grabs the thermometer and it reads 102.6. Peter goes into the bathroom to wet some towels to try to control Neal´s body temperature. He keeps putting wet towels on his pulsepoints and rewets them when they warm up by Neal´s body heat.

After some time Peter rechecks and it dropped to 101.2, so Peter is happy. Neal stopped trashing, but Peter can still see the tension in his face, so he hangs a bag with pain killers on the IV, and as soon as the liquid hits Neal´s bloodstream, Neal starts to relax.

Peter takes a seat next to Neal´s bed and keeps checking Neal, until he falls asleep.

He wakes up disoriented and it takes him a minute before he realizes that he fell asleep sitting next to Neal´s bed. He doesn´t know what woke him, until he looks at Neal, who is mumbling, his eyes fluttering. Peter hesitantly touches Neal´s arm.

“It´s OK, Neal, you´re safe.” But Peter´s voice only seems to heighten Neal´s restlessness. He starts mumbling more stressed and tries to get up of the bed. Luckily El picks that moment to enter the room. She looks questionable at Peter, puts down her bag and walks up to Neal and runs her fingers through his hair. El takes the thermometer from the side table. When it beeps, it reads 103. No wonder Neal is thrashing around, he is probably delirious. She instructs Peter to wet some towels again and after an hour, his temperature is better again and he is back sleeping a bit more comfortable. Peter also attached a bag of fluids, so Neal doesn´t dehydrate.

There is nothing more they can do for Neal at the moment so Peter and El go downstairs.

“So this is the slave that took care of you, all those mornings?” El asks smiling. “He really is damn good looking.”

Peter´s cheeks flush and El hugs him.

“Oh honey, I love it when you act all shy.”

 

* * *

 

After two days, Neals starts waking up and seems more lucid. He reacts to his name, even if it is only weakly. He tries to open his eyes when El asks him.

It takes him another day before he is truly awake. Peter is gone to work but El decided to stay and work from home, so she can take care of Peter´s slave.

When Neal wakes up enough to be aware, a woman who is sitting next to him puts her tablet down and tells Neal that she and her husband are his new owner´s. He must have looked surprised because she gets the documents to prove it. It is not that he really has a choice in the matter. He is a bit surprised that his is owned by a middle class couple, or so he deducts from the stae of the room he is kept in and by the clothes his new owner is wearing. They are nice, but not designer like his other owners. Slaves are expensive and so most working people don´t own slaves, let alone pleasure slaves. But his new Mistress feeds him and gives him pain killers and really he can´t really stay awake long enough to really figure it out.

That evening he feels a bit better and tries to get out of the bed. El hears him stumbling around and helps him down the stairs. When they arrive in the livingroom, Neal wants to kneel for her but falls over. El helps him onto the couch and goes into the kitchen. Neal doesn´t dare to move as slaves are not allowed on the furniture. When El notices Neal´s stiffness, she ensures him that it is OK, but Neal is convinced that his Master won´t be OK with it. But he soon loses his battle against his fatigue and he falls asleep on the couch.

El is preparing dinner when Peter comes home. He doesn´t expect Neal in the couch, so he throws his jacket on the couch, startling Neal in the process. He jumps up but as he is still to weak and thus falls. Stachmo who was lying next to Neal, also startles and starts barking. Neal scrambles away in a corner, holding his arms protectively over his head.

Peter is startled as wel by the whole incident.

“It´s OK, Neal.” Peter tries. “I didn´t mean to startle you.”

It is now that Neal recognizes Peter. So he isn´t saved, he is just bought or given away to one of Master Vincent´s friends. El also enters the living room to see what all the ruckuss is about.

“Oh, sweetie, don´t worry, everything is OK. Peter, tell him…”

When Peter moves forward, Neal tries to back away even more, but as he is sitting with his back in a corner, there is nowhere to go. Neal is scanning the room frantically. Seeing no way to get away, he takes the punishment posture.

El and Peter study his strange behavior and look worried.

“Neal, look at me, you´re safe, we are not going to hurt you.”

Neal stays in position as it is the only thing he has learned. He wonders how long his new Masters are going to keep him in this posture. He can hear someone taking the dog outside.

“Neal, we have never owned a slave before, what do you expect us to do? Please talk to us.”

Neal slowly gets in a kneeling position and studies his new Masters. They really seem at a lost, so he uses his voice.

“I´m sorry Master. You can punish me if you like. I now you will never hurt me.”

“Neal, we have no intention to punish you. You didn´t do anything wrong. Now come and sit back on the couch, you look like you are about to keel over any minute now.”

 

* * *

Over the days, Neal mostly naps and heals from his ordeal, but El and Peter can see the tension creeping into his posture. The better Neal seems to be doing, the more distressed he looks. Something is wrong, but Peter and El haven’t figured it out yet. They ask Neal frequently what is wrong, but they always get the same answer that he is fine.

El is determined to figure out what is wrong. From Peter´s stories, Neal always seemed happy to please, he didn´t look traumatized. Peter stated that he has never seen Adler physically hurt Neal. But here in their home, he looks so out of place, that it hurts El. She has been studying Neal who has been kneeling next to her chair almost all morning. His knees must be killing him. She placed a cushion on the floor once she noticed that he was happiest kneeling next to one of them.

“What do you want to eat?”

When she doesn´t get a reaction she tries again.

“Neal?”

He seems to startle out of his headspace.

“Whatever you feed me is fine, Mistress.”

There it is, the tension is back, El can see it clear as day. After lunch El tells him to rest in his room and he reluctantely retreats.

Later that night, when Neal if off to bed and Peter comes home, they discuss Neal´s strange behavior. They had expected that Neal would enjoy to be away from his abusive Master, and to be able to make choices, but it turns out it makes him miserable.

El thinks it is time to get professional help before Neal really spirals out of control. She tells Peter she has a client who has a slavetrainer on retainer. She has generously told El they could use his services.

“You told someone about our problems with Neal?”

“Yes, I was working in her mansion and she has all these slaves working for her and they all seemed so happy and wellbehaved, and there is this pleasant atmosphere in her home. Her name is June Ellington.”

Peter nods, he has heard of Miss Ellington, if she employs someone, it isn´t some quak, he must be good at his job.

“Give her a call.”

El calls June and at the end of the conversation, El is told that June´s trainer will be over first thing in the morning to take care of things.

 

* * *

The next morning, at nine o´clock sharp, there is a knock at the door. When El opens the door, an odd looking bald man is standing in front of it.

“My name is Dante Havisham. June sent me.”

“Nice to meet you, I´m Elizabeth Burke. Please come in.”

El shows Dante into the livingroom and lets him take a seat.

“Tea?”

“Please. If you have I would like some green tea.”

El goes into the kitchen to make the tea. When she comes back into the livingroom, Dante asks why El didn´t tell Neal to do it.

“Oh, it didn´t occur to me, I am fuly capable of making my own tea.” She is taken aback by the question.

“Yes, I am fully aware that you are capable of doing it, and you probably have done it a thousand times, but now you have a slave.”

EL looks puzzled. I never occurred to her to use Neal.

“Can you please ask him to join us?”

El calls for Neal, who almost immediately enters the room. He starts to kneel next to El, but El tells him to sit next to him on the couch. Dante frowns when he sees that this gives Neal distress.

Dante introduces himself to Neal and tries to coax Neal to tell how he feels about his new owners, but he is all smiles. Everybody can see that he is getting stressed again, especially when El pours him tea and hands him a cookie.

Around lunch time, Peter enters the house and they have lunch together. Dante can see that Neal is almost ready to throw a fit or something. He is scared out of his wits when he is told to sit on the chair for lunch.

“Dismissal.” Dante orders, startling El and Peter.

Neal gets up without a word and backs out of the room, almost looking relieved. El and Peter watch curious at the easy handling.

“Can you help him?” Peter cuts to the chase.

“I can, but it is not so much that I need to help him. There is nothing wrong with him.”

“Nothing wrong with him? Have you seen him during lunch?” Peter looks confused.

“Let me try to explain. You look and treat Neal as if he is a free person. He is not. He has never been a free person. I checked his background and he was raised at Coolslaet stables. It is an upscale slave farm who stands in the top five slave stables, he was trained to be the perfect slave. I also understand that he is always used as a pleasure slave.” Dante looks at Peter who confirms this.

“Well, let me ask you frankly. How many times have you used him since he arrived in your household?”

Peter looks disgusted at Dante.

“We haven´t and we would never abuse him like that.”

“Well that is where the problem starts. To him, this is not abuse, it is the only reason for his existence. He lives to pleasure his Masters.”

Dante explains to them that slaves get stressed when given choices. A lot of Masters use this as a sort of mental game. The slave is getting a choice but when he makes a choice he is punished. Slaves don’t make choices, they do as their Masters tell them.

Dante asks Peter how Neal was treated when he saw him in his undercover assignment.

Peter looks shocked at El. “You told him about that?”

Elizabeth just nods. Peter explains that Neal was Adler´s most prized possession, that he was hand fed by his Master, that he was groomed, bathed by other lower ranking slaves. But also that he was brutally abused by Adler and his guests.

“I sense a lot of guilt, Peter, did you use his services while undercover?”

After some silence, Peter shyly admits that he did, that he was forced to rape Neal to maintain his cover.

“You didn´t rape Neal, Peter, you cannot rape a slave.” Dante explains. “Their body is not their own, it is the property of their Master. It is engrained in their psychy, this is what they are trained for. The bottom line is, Neal lives to please his Masters.”

Peter and El are stunned into silence. This guy cannot believe what he is telling them, surely?

“Look at it from his point of view, he was the most prized slave in the household, top slave, he was hand fed by his Master, spoiled and claimed. Everything was done for him, he was bathed, groomed, cleaned. Now he has to feed himself, do things that are against his training.”

“But he was handed to guests of Adler´s like he was some sort of toy to be used and abused.”

“Was he harmed physically by Adler?”

“Not that we know of, but we found him badly injured on his premises.”

“We will have to ask Neal what happened, in due time. I suggest you start claiming him by collaring him. Make him yours, let him kneel, it will relief his stress. Don´t force him to make choices. His whole life he has been told what to do. Use simple commands. Heel, present, follow, things like that. They are basic instructions he has learned as a kid. Ask him, he will gladly teach you the commands.”

El and Peter are silenced. They assumed that Neal would be happy to be free, it never occurred to them that he does not know how to be a free person.

“I suggest we call him in.”

“Sure.”

“Neal! Present!” Dante calls out and Neal comes out of nowhere and kneels in the middle of the room. His knees wide open and his hand crossed behind his back.

“Close.”

Neal closes his knees together and places his hands crossed in his lap, his eyes downcast.

“Good boy. Neal, from now on, when a person addresses you, you look them in the eye.”

Neal´s head snaps up and he looks expectantly at Dante.

“Neal, your new owners have never had a slave before, and I know for a fact that you come from a very good stable and were properly trained. You will have to teach them about proper slave etiquette.” Dante explains to Neal. Neal looks confused and slighty surprised. If they ask something of you that is considered inappropriate for a slave, I want you to tell them.”

They can see that Neal wants to say something so Dante hives him permission.

“Voice.”

“But sir, it is not my place to correct my owners.” Neal whispers.

“In this case it is Neal. That is an order.” Dante insists.

“Yes Master.”

“Well, I have another appointment, but here are my phone number and address, if you need anything, just call me, really anything, you to, Neal. Peter will put my number with the phone. Neal, if there is a problem; let me know so I can intervene, OK. Your new owners don´t want to cause you grieve, but they don´t know better.”

Neal nods as well as Peter. Dante puts his hand on Neal´s shoulder before he says goodby to El and Peter.


	4. Living with the Burke´s

A week later, Peter and El are having dinner. Neal is kneeling next to Peter´s chair on a thick cushion. Peter is feeding him while he is eating. They discovered that Neal responses better to Peter than to El. He will never disobey her, but he seems happier taking orders from Peter, especially from ´dominant´ Peter. Peter himself thinks it must look ridiculous when he tries to dom, but it turns on El as well, so he is very OK with that. But he still feels ackward handfeeding a grown man. But he must admit it feels very intimate to do so. Neal has not eaten so well since Peter started handfeeding him. However they had to put Satchmo out in the backyard during dinner, because when Satchmo noticed Peter´s hand under the table surface, he was quicker than Neal.

When Peter is done feeding Neal, El and Peter leave the kitchen and tell Neal to clean up. When he is done, he enters the livingroom and kneels next to Peter who is sitting in the couch. Peter absently pets Neal and he feels the tension leave Neal´s body.

“Relax.”

Neal shuffles until he is sitting comfortably next to Peter´s feet. But when bedtime arrives and Neal is taken upstairs and led onto his slave bed after being taken care of, the tension is back.

“What is wrong, boy?” Peter tries in his most intimidating voice.

“Nothing sir.”

“I thought Dante told you to tell us when we do something wrong.”

“You are not doing anything wrong, Master. You even bought me my own bed.”

“Then why do you tense up every evening? Answer me honestly or I will punish you.”

Peter can see Neal think.

“Don´t think about your answer. Haven´t they taught you to answer immediately?” Peter´s dom is surfacing.

“Don´t you find me attractive anymore Master?”

“Of couse you are attractive. You are the most beautiful person I know, except for my wife of course.” Peter can tell El is smiling behind his back.

“Why do you think we don´t find you attractive?”

“When you visited Master Vincent you would use me every day, but since I am your slave you haven´t used me, sir.”

Peter´s mouth goes dry, here is this slave who asks him to abuse him. His ears flush in shame.

“Neal, I never meant to abuse you like that, but I had to keep my cover to be able to arrest Adler.”

“Do I not please you anymore, Master, maybe you can use me in another way, I am trained in various ways, I am sure there will be something you will like.” Neal looks uncertain and confused.

This conversation isn’t going the way Peter intended.

“Tell you what Neal, to show you how pleased I am and how proud we are of you, Elizabeth and I will take you with us outside.” Damn, he couldn´t believe he just said that. But he also realized he hasn´t taken Neal outside at all. Stachmo gets out more than Neal.

“Outisde?” Neal looks uncertain.

“Didn´t your other Masters take you outside?”

“Master Vincent would let me out of the house if he lent me out. But I would be sedated for the trip.” Neals tells Peter proud.

“But did he ever take you out to visit something or eat something?”

“Oh no Master, I am too valuable to be taken outside.”

Peter is baffled, what did they tell these slaves?

“Tomorrow, we wil take you out with us.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Peter wakes to the smell of bacon and pancakes. He grabs a quick shower and heads downstairs where El is already having breakfast. Neal is kneeling next to Peter´s chair.

“Look what Neal made us, hon.”

Peter sits down, pours himself a cup of coffee and digs in his plate of pancakes. When he picks up a piece to feed to Neal, Neal doesn´t lean over to take it from his hand, instead he explains to Peter that pleasure slaves are not supposed to eat fattening foods.

“Have you ever tasted it?”

“I once had a piece, but without the syrup of course.”

“Eat.” Peter orders.

Immediatley Neal leans over and takes the bite. Peter can see the conflict between the wonderful taste and the fact that he is not supposed to eat these things. Peter decides not to push it and prepares a bagel which he feeds to Neal. After breakfast El and Peter ready themselves to go out, but Neal is nowhere to be seen.

“Present.”

Neal walks up to the hall where El and Peter are waiting.

“Let´s go Neal.” El opens the door and walks out. When El and Peter are halfway down the stairs, they notice that Neal isn´t following them. Peter quickly assents the stairs again and sees Neal standing just inside the front door.

“What is the matter, Neal?”

“You forgot to leash me, Master.”

“Leash? I don´t have a leash, just heel, OK?”

“Then how are you going to make sure nobody tries to take me from you Master? What f I get lost?” Neal is getting anxious.

“Breathe Neal. I will make sure you are safe. I won´t met anybody take you away from us.”

But Neal doesn´t look convinced. Peter looks helplessly when he suddenly sees Satchmo´s leash. He takes it from the hook and snicks it around Neal´s collar, the one the slave center attached when Adler´s was removed as evidence. He gives it a gently tug and Neal responds immediately, he even looks happy. When El and Peter stop for lunch in a restaurant, the waiter brings a cushion for Neal and asks Peter whether his slave will be eating from a bowl. They have a special slave menu. Peter only looks apaled at the waiter and tells him he will handfeed his slave. The waiter retreats after taking their order.

Peter feels embarrassed to handfeed Neal in public, but Neal seems to be enjoying himself and is on his best behavior. It is only know that Peter notices the approving looks they are getting. People are clearly talking about them. People will certainly think they are a rich couple to own a slave this beautiful.

They start getting compliments from people and Neal beams at the attention. With Neal being the perfect slave, Peter can see the attraction for slave owners.

After lunch, they walk through the city, Neal three steps behind Peter´s left, making sure the leash is not taut and not slacking either. Peter had never been able to teach Stachmo, but Neal seemed to be a natural.

Peter started to get a grabs on why Neal was happy as a slave, he was on the top end of his world, it was what he had been trained for all his life, he was not forced into it, he was born into it.

In a split second decision, Peter turns to his left, with El looking surprised, until she realizes in what direction they are walking, Tribeca, there is this special store, it was all over the news when it had opened.

When they arrive in front of the store, Neal´s eyes widen in surprise. Nakudu´s, a high end slave store. Neal is so surprised that he feels a tug at his leash. He hears El giggle before she enters with Peter and Neal in tow.

When Neal enters, he can’t contain his excitement, it must show on his face, because El and Peter smile at him fondly.

“Can I help you?” a store clerk informs.

“Yes, I am looking for a collar and leash for my new slave.” Peter looks proudly at Neal.

“Of course, sir, if you would follow me.”

They walk into a sort of fitting room. There al sorts of collars on display, ranging from discipline collars to posture collars to jeweled ones.

“I am looking for a cognac colored leather one.” Peter walks to one of the displays. He hears Neal almost purr next to him.

The store clerck takes Neal´s leash and leads him to the middle of the room where there is a sort of pedestal lined with black velvet. Neal kneels on it and takes the ‘present’ pose.

“Close” Peter orders him and Neal adjusts his pose.

Peter must have chosen a collar, because Neal can feel the storeclerck behind him removing his collar and placing the new one around his neck, it feels comfortable and soft.

“A perfect choice, sir, it fits him perfectly. You also mentioned a leash? I have a handwoven one, matching the collar, but it is rather short. How much slack do you want to give your slave?”

“Honestly, I would give him as much as he wants, but in reality, the short one will be perfect.”

“As you mentioned he is a new slave, do you need discipling gear, sir?”

Peter sees Neal´s demeanor change. What happened before they made the bust?

“No, this will be all for now. No need to wrap it he will wear it now. Oh wait, do you make tags?”

“Yes, sir, we engrave them in the store, so you can wait for it.”

El returns to Peter´s side looking a little flushed. Peter guesses she just visited the discipling section.

“Care to look for a tag for Neal?”

El walks with the store clerck to the display case with the different tags. El choses a little heart, and they have it engraved, on the front it will say ‘Neal’ and on the back it will say ‘owned by Peter and Elizabeth Burke’. The store clerck offers Elizabeth and Peter a cup of coffee. When they accept he checks if Neal is allowed a treat and if he has allergies. When Peter tells him it if OK, the store clerck gives Neal a sort of fancy cookie.

When the tag is ready, it is attached to his collar and he is taken back to El and Peter who are finishing their coffee. When they return to the counter, the store clerck can´t stop him self from complimenting the couple with their gorgeous, well trained slave.

They make their way back home and Peter releases Neal.

“Can you please start dinner?” Neal leaves for the kitchen.

El and Peter sit down on the couch. “Have you seen how he responded on being outside?”

“Maybe Dante was right. Maybe it is cruel to try and force Neal to be a free person?” El says unsure.

Peter still has trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that a person would prefer to be a slave than a free person.

 

* * *

 

Life has its way and Peter and El get back into their daily routine of work and their personal lives with the addition of Neal.

Neal is on his best behavior, as long as he is treated like a slave. He doesn´t want to sleep in the guest bedroom, but prefers the slave bed at the foot of Peter and El´s bed. He would rather be in their bed, but Peter is not ready for that. He doesn´t want to go out without the leash. Peter is at a loss and finally accepts Neal doesn´t want to change and s very happy with this setup.

One evening, Peter arrives home and finds the front door ajar. When he carefully pushes it open, everything is quiet, no Neal, no Satchmo, which is weird. El is in San Fransisco, maybe Neal descided to take Satchmo for a walk. Nonsens, Neal would never leave the house by himself, not even with Satchmo.

Peter cautiously enters the house, gun drawn, but there is nobody in the livingroom. When Peter enters the kitchen, he finds Satchmo, a small dart sticks out of his flank. Peter can see that he is still breathing. But still no sign of Neal. Peter calls in the break in and asks to send ERT. He also calls their vet, who promises to come over as Peter doesn´t want to leave the crime scene.

There are no signs of a struggle, but they do find a partial fingerprint. The evidence team promises to run them as soon as possible and to keep Peter posted.

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, Peter leaves for work, leaving Neal and Satchmo at home. Neal starts cleaning up the breakfast table when Satchmo runs to the door and starts whining. Neal walks up to the front door, thinking Peter must have forgotten something. He opens the door and there is a Fedex guy. Before he can ask anything, the man pulls a gun and fires, first at Neal, than at Satchmo. He hears Satchmo whine and then the world drops from beneath him.

The last thing he hears, is the man saying “Mister Adler wants his property back.”

* * *

 

The partial fingerprint they found if of a known criminal, identified as Frank Coley. He has been convicted before for kidnapping, assault and his is linked to the Adler organization.

At the same time Peter is informed by Jones that Adler made bail. Now Peter is really worried. They have to find Adler if they want to find Neal. Peter calls his team together and they start planning. It is past midnight when Peter lets his team go home, they aren´t any further in finding Neal.

When everyone is gone, Peter calls Dante, maybe he heard something. Despite the late hour, Dante picks up on the second ring.

“What is wrong with Neal, suit?”

“Why would you think I´d be calling about Neal?” Peter can´t resist asking.

“Why else would you be calling me?”

OK, he got Peter there.

Neal is kidnapped by Adler and we don´t have a clue where to start looking.” Peter admits.

“I will see what I can find out.” Without saying goodbye, Dante disconnects the call.

Peter sighs, grabs his jacket and leaves the building, maybe he can catch as couple of hours of sleep.


	5. Back with Master

He has never felt so tired in his life, he knows something is wrong, but for some reason his mind is not really up to speed.

When he wakes a bit more, he realizes that he is chained to a wall of what looks like a basement. The chain is connected to a steel collar he is wearing, the leather one Peter got him is gone. It hurts Neal more than he expected.

Suddenly, the door opens and Master Vincent comes in. Neal drops in a present position. Adler walks up to Neal.

“Display.”

Neal assumes the position.

“You´re mine Neal, I am back so I took you back from agent Burke. If I remember correct, I was punishing you the last time we were together. Are you going to be a good pet for me?”

“Yes, Master.”

“The slavekeeper will come and get you and take you back to my new home after we are done here.”

Neal looks anxious at his Master. Alder detaches his collar and bends him over a spanking bench. He shackles Neal´s wrists and ankles, puts a gag in Neal´s mouth and gets out a crop.

After thirty swats, Neal feels like his skin is stripped, but he knows his Master hasn´t drawn blood if he is allowed to go home with him.

Adler takes a paddle next and hits his already burning buttocks until they are cherry red changing to purple, he has enough experience to know what it looks like when he is whipped or spanked. He knows that Master Vincent is looking forward to ride his red sore ass. His Master leaves him when he is done, the slavekeeper will take care of him. Neal hurts all over and he knows he is not done for the night. He will be cleaned and led back to Adler.

The slavekeeper comes in and releases Neal from the bench. He attaches a short leather leash to his collar and pulls him to the servant elevator.

The slavekeeper, he never told Neal his name, looks at him with pity and suddenly says

“My name is Frank.”

Neal is taken by surprise. “Thanks” he whispers. When they arrive in the bathroom, the two slavegirls are already there to take care of him. He is bathed, barbered, waxed en finally his ass is taken care off. One of the girls adds some soothing crème on them. It feels good.

When they are ready, Frank comes in and dresses Neal in a black leather harness. His wrists are locked behind his back to the harness. He can´t move his arms at all. A chain is snicked at the D-ring of his collar and a blindfold, cockcage and ball gag finishes the outfit. Neal is pulled to his feet and he blindly follows Frank. He is led into Master Vincent´s bedroom, he recognizes the smell of the linen and his expensive cologne. His leash is fastened to one of the bedpoles.

He feels Frank fasten a spreader bar between his ankles and then he lubes Neal up, with a squeeze in his shoulder he leaves Neal.

Neal waits for Master Vincent to enter the room, but nobody comes for him. Neal guesses that he has been waiting a couple of hours, when he hears a door open. A man presses up against his back and Neal recognizes Master Adler, by his touch and scent. Master Vincent presses against his abused ass and grabs it, making Neal moan behind his gag. He attaches nipple clamps making Neal´s breath hitch.

“Keep still, boy.” Master hisses in his ear. When Master Vincent pulls on the clamps he has to use all his willpower not to scream. He can be good for his Master.

Master unfastens the ball gag and the restraining harness, surprising Neal. Before he can react a metal ring gag is placed between his teeth. Neal hates them, they make him drool uncontrollingly and make his jaw ache.

The leash is released from the bedpole and Neal is led to a sort of ottoman. Again the leash is fastened so he can not get up but has to stay on his hands and knees. Adler grabes Neal by the hips and shoves in, Neal hisses at the sudden intrusion and burn. While Adler starts riding Neal, another hand grabs the leather strap of the ring gag. Neal had closed is eyes and hadn´t noticed someone else, correct that, another man in the room. While Adler gets into a ritme, the ther man puts his cock in Neal´s open mouth.

“God, Adler, you didn´t exegerate about your pet, he is like a Ken sex doll. He is gorgeous.”

Adler just grunts something back.

“And he has almost no gag reflex. He is really perfect.” The man moans while pushing his cock down Neal´s throat.

Soon, Neal feels Adler is going to come and within seconds he shoots hot come in Neal. Neal only moans when Adler places a butt plug in him, hitting his prostate with it. The unknown man comes by shooting come in Neal´s mouth. Neal swallows it all, as best as he can with the ring gag still in place. Both men leave Neal as he is, Neal can only imagine what he looks like, a real slet, with come drooling from his mouth. But his Master wants him to stay like this and it is not that he can change the situation.

He hears the shower and after a while, both men come back and sit down at the table. A slave girl brings them their dinner , as Neal can smell the delicious smell of asparages and steak. They take their time, eating, drinking and talking. Neal hears someone getting up and walking up to him, by the smell of it, it is Master Vincent. He unclamps the nipple clamps and Neal grunts when the blood rushes back into the sensitive buds. Adler starts rubbing and squeezing them. Neal does his best to keep still.

“Good boy.” Master praises him while applying a new set of clamps that have a chain in between them, the chain fastens to his collar. Master is on a roll and he fastens Neal´s head gear to the butt plug, pulling the chain taut. Neal hisses.

Again a cock is pushed in his welcoming mouth, this time it is Master Vincent. The other man´s interest is also awakened and he gets up and takes a crop and starts slowly hitting Neal´s buttocks, every so often, he hits the buttplug making Neal jerk and pulling on the clamps. He moans around his Master´s cock, who comes all over Neal´s face. While the other man releases Neal´s own cock from the cage it is pushing against, Adler pulls the chain so hard, the nipple clamps come loose. Neal let´s out a scream and comes, shooting hot semen on the ottoman. Adler unfastens Neal´s leash and pushes his face down.

“Clean it.”

When neal is done, a gag is pushed between his teeth, it is like the one the trainers used on him to learn to control his gag reflex. He is taken to his cage and shoved in. Neal knows the come on his face will dry and start itching but he also knows he has no right to want something, he is a slave and a slave only wants to please his Master.

But of Neal is honest, he wants to be back with Mistress Elizabeth and Master Peter, they were not ideal slave owners, but they wanted Neal to feel good. Neal pushed the thoughts away, while he tries to get comfortable in his cage, he is Master Vincent´s slave again.

 

* * *

 

It takes Peter months to gather enough evidence against Adler to put him away without a possibility to make bail. He can´t charge Adler with the kidnapping of Neal, as he was Neal´s owner in the first place.

Peter only got ownership because Adler was arrested and Neal needed medical assistance.

Breaking and entering could have been a possibility but Peter wanted a clean arrest and conviction.

The moment Peter wakes up, he feels good, it´s a good day for an arrest. The closer they come to the actual arrest, the more Peter is getting anxious. Will Neal still be there, Dante hasn´t heard of Neal being up for sale or in medical need, so he hopes that is a good sign.

This time, Peter asks for Dante´s assisitance during the arrest. Once they get Adler under arrest, Dante can take care of Neal and it will be a worry less for Peter to know Neal is being taken care of by someone he trusts.

Peter gears up and the SWAT team comes into action. Once they give the clear sign, Peter enters Adler´s penthouse. The team has Adler already under arrest and he stands in the middle of the livingroom, hands cuffed behind his back. Peter checks if the arresting officer reads Adler his rights before he hands him to Diana and Jones to process. Peter asks over his radio to send in Dante to take care of the slaves.

He looks around the penthouse and realizes he should have asked Adler where Neal is, but the guy looked so smug, he probably wouldn´t have told him anyway. He searches the different rooms and finally locates Neal. He is locked up in a cage in Adler´s bedroom. The other officers haven´t seen it, as the cage is built in one of Adler´s closets.

Neal doesn´t react when Peter calls his name, which feels odd to Peter, something is off. Neal is kneeling in the cage, his collar fastened in a way, he can´t lay down or sit. He has to kneel to keep the pressure of the collar. Even when Peter opens the cage, he doesn´t react at all. Peter can see him breathing regularly, so he must be fine, but when he touches Neal gently, he startles badly and looks straight at Peter, whispering “Master?”

Peter sees that Neal´s brilliant blue eyes are gone, Not knowing what to do, he calls Dante, who comes running into the bedroom.

Dante examines Neal and asks everyone to leave the room and closes the door. He asks Peter to be quiet and then he turns his attention back to Neal. He gently takes out the earplugs out of Neal´s ears.

“Hi Neal, it´s Dante, do you remember me?” he whispers.

Neal nods.

“Where is Master Vincent?”

“He is arrested Neal.” Peter answers and Neal crinches at the sound of Peter´s voice.

“Neal, we are going to darken the room and I will give you some sunglasses, but I need to know first how long you have been wearing the deprevation lenses.”

“I don´t know Master.”

“No problem, I will first close all the drapes and then I will remove them.” Dante explains giving Neal a squeeze in his shoulder.

“Deprevation lenses?” Peter whispers at Dante.

“I will explain later, please help me close all the drapes and turn down the lights.”

Neal kneels obediently in front of Dante who sits down to have a better grip on Neal to take out the lenses. He gasps when Dante peels them out.

“Close your eyes, Neal, let your eyes adjust.” Dante explains while slipping dark glasses on Neal´s face.

Dante gets his bag that he brought with him and takes out a small pouch. From it, he draws a vial and a syringe. Peter immediately grabs his wrist and whispers urgently “What are you doing?”

“I will give him a light sedation, that way we can transport him more comfortably.”

“Do you even know what you are doing?”

“Yes, you will have to trust me on this one.” Dante takes the syringe and a cottonball with desinfectant and injects Neal. Almost immediately Neal starts swaying on his knees. Peter cathes him and gently guides him to the floor.

“Why did you sedate him?”

“The sedation will make sure that Neal is not completely out, but his brain will be to out of it to care about anything. That way the transportation will be more comfortable. Adler had him in total sensory depravation. Depending on how long it lasted, Neal will need time to adjust his senses.”

“How did you know?”

“Sensory deprevation is sometimes used to make slaves bond to their Masters. The slave is completely helpless and needs to trust and rely on his Master. It is a cruel but effective method.”

“It´s barbaric.” Peter mutters while calling in a slave team to retrieve Neal.

“I ride with this slave.” Peter tells the handler. Peter sees that Neal is batting the glasses in an attempt to remove them.

“Neal, listen to me. We are going home, but you need to keep the glasses on, or we will have to bandage your eyes.”


	6. Home

When Neal wakes up, he is in a familiar room. The room is dark, but he recognizes the smell. This is a room in Master Peter´s home.

His stomach growls but as no one has come to get him, he says in the room. He must have dozed off again, because he wakes when he hears someone coming up the stairs, he gets out of bed and kneels next to the door.

Peter knocks on the door and opens it.

“Hi Neal.” Peter says in a low voice.

Neal stays on his knees and Peter gently puts his hand under Neal´s chin and lifts it, so Neal is looking up at Peter. He can see relief.

“Are you OK? Anything I should know?”

“No Master, I´m fine.”

Peter studies Neal and guesses he is telling the truth, he doesn´t seem to be in discomfort.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes Master.”

“Good, I can do something about that. El is meeting with some clienst, but she made chicken noodle soup. Is that OK for you?”

“Yes Master.”

“I want you to stay here, I will bring the food up. Dante told me your eyes are still not used to daylight, so we need to be careful.”

“I´m OK, Master. I don´t want to inconvenient you.”

“You never are an inconvenience, remember that Neal. Now, let me get that soup first and then we can talk.”

“Thank you Master.”

Peter comes back with some soup, crackers and a bottle of water. He puts them on the sidetabel and Neal carefully picks the bowl up and starts eating.

“What happened? You arrested Master Adler?”

“Yes, this time, I think we can keep him in prison. There is an arraignment next week to revoke him as your Master. So we will need to talk about what you want. But that is something we can address later, we don´t need to make a decision now.”

Neal stops eating and stares in the bowl. His whole bodylanguage shows misery.

“What´s wrong Neal?”

“Nothing Master. My head hurts.”

“Don´t give me that bullshit, Neal, I know something is wrong. Words!”

Neal shuffles uncomfortable.

“Present close.”

Neal gets in position.

“Tell me what is wrong. You know me Neal, I am not Vincent Adler, tell me what is wrong, so I can fix it.”

Neal swallows and stares at the floor.

“Don´t you want me as your slave?” Neal whispers.

“What?”

“Why do we need an arraignment? Are you going to send me to a slave center?”

“Slave center? NO! Of course not, where would you get such an idea?”

Neal tried to make him self smaller. Peter would surely want to punish him for talking out of line. “I am sorry Master.” He whispers.

“No Neal, I ´m sorry. I shouldn´t have sprung this on you. Let’s start over again and please finish your soup and crackers.”

“Yes Master. “

“Neal, Elizabeth and I want you here, we want to be your new owners and to make it official, we will need an arraignment. We don´t ever want to happen what happened the last time. I was only your temporary guardian and I couldn´t do a damn thing when Adler took you back. He can only be charged with escape, but not for your kidnapping, as you were his property. To prevent that, we will go to court, see that Adler is deemed an unfit owner and make you officially ours. If that is OK for you?”

Neal looks up at Peter.

“Yes Master. I would like that very much.”

“OK, now eat up, we want you better. Oh, and before I forget. “

Peter leaves the room and comes back with a new leather collar, it was exactly like the one Adler had removed from him. Peter gently fastened it around Neal´s neck.

“Thank you Master.”

“Now rest Neal, we want you better, OK.”

Peter only leaves the bottled water in the room and goes downstairs. He needs to call Dante and ask him over for dinner so they can discuss Neal´s future with them. It isn´t Neal who needs to adapt to them, El and he have to adapt to Neal. That much is certain. But still Peter is convinced they can work it out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Epilogue

****

The arraingment had posted no problems; the judge had no objections to strip Vincent Adler of his ownership when Dante testified how Neal was treated when he was found during the raid. However, the judge wanted a stable family to adopt him, Peter came forward and asked to be granted ownership of Neal which was granted, so now Neal was theirs.

Dante had helped them to be better slave owners and Neal trived in their family. He was a perfect slave and reveled in their attention, it didn´t take long for Elizabeth to take him with her to work. He had impeccable taste and helped her on more than one occasion.

When they found out that Neal liked to draw and paint, they had made him a small study in the guest bedroom where he could be found if he couldn´t come to work with one of them. He loved to paint and the house was starting to look like a gallery.

But Neal was not completely happy, his Masters still didn´t use him sexually. So he set in a charm offensive and it didn´t take long before he had wriggled himself into their bed. Elizabeth was the first to crack under his puppy dog eyes and skills and Peter had followed quickly after.

This morning, his Masters went to work but didn´t need him, so he stayed home to do some grocery shopping and painting. Overthinking his new life with the Burkes, Neal can truely say he is happy.


End file.
